The present invention relates to a connector usable for a wire harness or the like for an automobile with a low intensity of insert power wherein a plurality of connectors are successively fitted to a plurality of opponent connectors by actuating a driving member.
To facilitate understanding of the present invention, a typical convectional connector of the foregoing type will be described below with reference to FIG. 25 and FIG. 26.
In FIG. 25, reference character a designates a female connector assembly which includes a plurality of connector fitting chamber a.sub.1, a.sub.2, a.sub.3 and a.sub.4. Reference character b designates a male connector group which is composed of a plurality of male connectors b.sub.1, b.sub.2, b.sub.3 and b.sub.4 corresponding to the connector fitting chambers a.sub.1, a.sub.2, a.sub.3 and a.sub.4. Reference character c designates a connection holding member. A tightening bolt d is threadably fitted through a female-threaded hole formed at the central part of the connection holding member c, and a tightening nut e is fixedly secured to the female connector assembly a at the central part of the latter.
When fitting is achieved, the tightening bolt d is threadably fitted into the tightening nut e while the connecting holding member c is brought in contact with the rear surface of the respective male connectors b.sub.1, b.sub.2, b.sub.3 and b.sub.4 so that as the tightening bolt d is tightened, these male connectors b.sub.1, b.sub.2, b.sub.3 and b.sub.4 are fitted into the opponent fitting chambers a.sub.1, a.sub.2, a.sub.3 and a.sub.4 to build an integral structure (see FIG. 26).
In the shown case, since a bolt and a nut are used as components for the purpose of achieving connection between a male connector and an opponent female connector, each connecting operation is performed at an increased cost. Another problem is that a torque wrench or the like is required at the time of each connecting operation.